Beautiful Target
by junseoblover
Summary: credits! credits! credits. haha can't believe it. i'm the character in the story :P
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

BOOM!

a large explosion shocked him. When the smoke got off, he saw a girl infront of him.

"Annyeong Haseyo!" the girl bowed down.

Jinyoung was a 19 year old boy who works as a Lab. Assistant in one clinic.

All the girl in their town hates him. He was Nerd.

His family was in province while he is in Seoul for his job. He was there with his 'so-called' childhood friends, CNU, Sandeul, Baro and Gongchan.

Tired of being always alone with no friends, he got up an idea.

He tried making a friend in a laboratory by a experimentation. After almost 2 years of trial and error, One day something came up on his mind.

"Why didn't i think of that?" he said then mixed some chemicals. after a minute he saw a cylinder with a smoke. his heart beats louds. Smoke was everywhere.

BOOM!

a loud explosion shocked him. When the smoke finally got off, he saw a girl infront of him.

"Annyeong Haseyo!" the bowed down.

Jinyoung fell from where he was standing.

"Who... Who... Who are you?" he asked. Scared.

"I'm your experiment!" she cheerfully responded.

"Experiment? you mean, My calulation was right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Wow! that was cool. So, what's your name?" Jinyoung asked.

"I don't know. You haven't give me a name." she said.

Jinyoung thinked for a good name. "junseoblover! junseoblover's a good name!" Jinyoung said.

"Not bad." she said. "Okay. That's my name!"

Meanwhile, Outside, CNU, Sandeul, Baro and Gongchan was outside. They were planning to watch a movie at Jinyoung's house when they heard an explosion from inside.

"What's that?" Baro asked.

"I don't know." Gongchan said.

"What's that Explosion?" Sandeul asked.

"I don't know." Gongchan replied.

"What did Jinyoung do?" CNU asked.

"I don't know." Gongchan replied again at the 3rd time.

they knocked from inside but no one answers. then Gongchan grab his phone and tried to contact Jinyoung.

_RING RING_

_"Hello?"_ Jinyoung answered.

_"Yah! Hyung, what happened?"_ Gongchan asked.

_"What?"_ Jinyoung said.

_"We heard an explosion here infront of your house."_ Gongchan said.

Jinyoung remembered the explosion. junseoblover grab Jinyoung's phone.

"So outdated!" she said. then hanged the phone.

"Yah! why did you do that?" Jinyoung asked.

"Your phone is outdated. You should get a new one!" junseoblover said.

"Aish." Jinyoung said then contacted Gongchan again.

_"Hyung, what happened?"_ Gongchan asked.

_"N-Nothing." _Jinyoung said.

_"Arasso, let's watch movies."_

_"I I I can't I'm a bit busy, Maybe next time."_

_"Arasso."_ Gongchan hanged up.

"Let's go out." junseoblover said.

"Tomorrow we will." Jinyoung said. "But now, i should just have a sleep." he continued.

"Arasso." she said. "Where will i sleep?" she asked.

"You sleep?" Jinyoung asked surprisedly.

"Ofcourse!" she said.

"You can do that?" Jinyoung asked.

"Ofcourse!" she said.

"Tell me, what things can you do?" Jinyoung asked.

"I can do everything!" she said. "Except kissing," She frowned.

"Really? Of all the things that you can't do, why kissing?" Jinyoung asked.

"Well, kiss is something that a human do when he or she really loves someone. I'm not a true human. I'm just your experiment!" she said.

"I see. You're really not a human, right?" Jinyoung asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." she said.

"Are you sure about that?" CNU asked.

"Yes! I really heard a Girl's voice." Gongchan said.

"That's strange. Girls don't like Jinyoung." Baro said.

"That's right. And we have to find out who she is." Sandeul said.

**CHAPTER 2**

No one loves me...

No one needs me...

No one wants me...

Jinyoung was dreaming. In his dreams, he was seeing people staring at him. They were murmuring about how worthless Jinyoung is. Then he felt someone tap his cheeks. He woked up.

"You're dreaming." junseoblover said.

"Anio. I'm not." Jinyoung said.

"Don't deny it. I know you are. I can see what people are dreaming," junseoblover said.

"You... You can what?" Jinyoung asked.

"I can see what people are dreaming. And as for you, you're dreaming of people who is chatting about how worthless you are." junseoblover said.

"That's right! I can't hide my dreams away from you." Jinyoung said then looked down. "Nobody needs me." he continued.

He felt junseoblover's hand touched his cheeks. He felt at ease.

"I need you." junseoblover said.

"You... You, need me?" He asked.

junseoblover nodded.

"Why?" Jinyoung asked.

"Because you created me. Without you, I'm nothing." junseoblover said. "I am getting my energy form you. If you're far from me, I can't breathe. And if you don't want me anymore, I'll disappear. That's how my life is." junseoblover continued.

"So, you're life is depended on me?" Jinyoung asked. She nodded.

junseoblover touched Jinyoung's chest. She felt Jinyoung's heart beat. then with her other hand, she touched her chest.

"You're heart beat is the same as mine. We're one. If you're hurt, I'm hurt. If you're happy then I'm also happy. I'm you're friend Jinyoung." she said. Jinyoung smiled after hearing what junseoblover said. He felt that he has someone now.

"Are you okay now, Master?" she asked.

"Master?" Jinyoung asked. She nodded.

"You created me. So, you're my master." she said.

"Anio.. call me another name. Not master," he said.

"What name?" junseoblover asked.

"Ah,, call me Jagiya! right, Jagiya!" he said.

"Jagiya? Are we couples?" junseoblover asked. Jinyoung's face went red.

"A-anio. We're not. But, I'm not comfortable with Master. If you call me that one, I'll feel akward. Jagiya is good one." He said

"Ahh.." she said. "Okay. No Problem, Jagiya!" she said. Jinyoung started smiling after hearing those words.

"Yah! Jagiya, you told me we'll go out." junseoblover said then stood up and pulled Jinyoung making him stand up. "Come on, Jagiya!" she said. then she pulled Jinyoung and held his hand.

Baro, one of Jinyoung's friends was outside. He was standing at the bus stop station when he saw Jinyoung being pulled by a Beautiful Lady.

"Whoa! who could that girl be?" He said. He can't stop his eyes from staring at the girl.

"Why is it so bright?" He said. his heart started to beat really loud. Then slowly by slowly, wtihout knowing, He was taking a step towards them. When he was near them he hide in a post. Jinyoung and the girl passed by him.

"Aish, whay is that girl with Jinyoung?" he said while his face started to look bitter.

Gongchan, Jinyoung's youngest friend. Was a convinience store crew. He was busy mopping the floor when he saw Jinyoung with a girl.

He hurriedly went outside to see who it is. It's really Jinyoung with a Beautiful Lady.

"She's so beautiful. Who could she be?" Jinyoung asked.

The Girl and Jinyoung passed infront of him. They look happy.

"I have to find out why is that girl with Jinyoung, Hyung." Gongchan said, evily.

"Jagiya, where should we go?" junseoblover asked Jinyoung. Jinyoung shook his head. "I don't know." he said.

"I know let's go to a theme park!" she said excitedly. then she started to pull Jinyoung again.

They went to Lotte World, A famous Theme Park in South Korea. they enjoyed each ride, watched movies, they had fun. There's so many things that they do in Lotte World.

"Jagiya, are you happy?" junseoblover asked.

Jinyoung nodded. "I am." he said.

"I'm also happy, Jagiya!" she said. she hugged Jinyoung. His smile fades when junseoblover hugged him.

_Why is it like this? Why do i feel weird? I feel there is an electricity flowing all over my body._

"Let's do this again next time Jagiya." she said. Jinyoung's head volunteeredly nodded. then junseoblover ran like a child. Jinyoung started to smile again.

"Are you two sure about that?" CNU asked.

Baro and Gongchan both nodded.

"So there's something Jinyoung is up to?" Sandeul asked,

"We should know who that girl is." CNU said.

"Hyung, she's really beautiful." Gongchan said.

"Is she?" Sandeul asked.

"She really is!" Baro said.

"What are you up now, Jinyoung?" CNU asked himself.

**CHAPTER 3**

"You should always make him happy." A man said. junseoblover nodded.

"You must always remember that you can't fall in love nor kiss a human." He said. "Your kiss means sacrificing your life for someone. And you know that when you disappeared, there's no more chance to be a human." He continued.

"Don't worry, I still remember that things." junseoblover said.

"And another thing, You must also remember that you just have 2 months to be with him. Exactly 62 days. So make sure that he'll get what he deserved." The man said. junseoblover nodded again.

"Jinyoung's a nice guy. But in his case, he can't supprot himself. He can't stand on his own. So your mission is to guide him and teach him how to live life to the fullest." He said.

"I'll do the best that i can." She said.

"Good. You've already spend a day with him, so that means you only have 61 days remaining. Good Luck to your mission."

"junseoblover! wake up! It's already morning." Jinyoung said.

junseoblover sat up. "Hmm.. Beautiful Day, Jagiya!" She greeted. Jinyoung nodded.

"Did you sleep well?" Jinyoung asked. junseoblover nodded. "Good." Jinyoung said. He wore his glasses and his favorite sweater. junseoblover grabbed Jinyoung's glasses.

"Jagiya, why do you have to wear this thing?" She asked.

"Because i need it." He said then grabbed the glasses form junseoblover's hand. "I can't see wihout this." he continued.

"I don't suit you at all!" she protested. "Really?" Jinyoung asked.

"I don't think so." He continued.

"You don't think so? Even your sweater, too large for you! and those shoes, so old fashioned." she said. junseoblover stood up and pulled Jinyoung.

"Come. Let's change your clothes." she said. they went to Jinyoung's closet. Same dresses. Large Sweaters, Old fashioned shirts, pants and shoes.

"Is this all?" she asked.

Jinyoung nodded. "My favorite clothes!" he added. junseoblover shok her head. She stroke Jinyoung's hair.

"When was the last time you cut your hair?" she asked.

Jinyoung stroked his hair. "Hmm.. A year ago maybe. Can't remember." he giggled.

"I'll give you a makeover." she said. then puled Jinyoung. He stopped her.

"I'm not that rich. I don't have much money to buy new clothes." he said. junseoblover waved her hand infornt of him and hand him a credit card.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked. junseoblover smiled.

"A good guy gave it to me, So that i can help you." she said. "Who's that guy?" he asked.

"Secret." she said. "I think it's better if i'll handle this for you." she suggested then grabbed the card. "Come!"

They went to a Optical Shop. There, junseoblover chooses a perfect Contact Lens for Jinyoung.

"This fits you more better!" she said. Jinyoung wore it.

Next, they went to a Fashion boutique. junseoblover grabs each clothes that she knew that would fit Jinyoung.

"Isn't that too much?" Jinyoung asked. junseoblover her head. Jinyoung wore the clothes.

Next stop was at a Shoe Store. junseoblover picked a pair of shoe that she like. Jinyoung also wore that shoe.

The last stop was at a Salon. She asked a stylist to style Jinyoung's long hair. His new hair fits him.

"Jagiya, you look better now!" she said while walking outside with one hand holding Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung smiled. Each girl they passed by was staring at him saying

"Wow! he's so handsome."

"He's great."

"Is he a celebrity?"

"That girl is really lucky!"

He can't help but to smile after hearing those words. Before people stare at him beacuse he's so old fashioned but now, people stare at him because of his New Fashion sense. Thaks to junseoblover.

"Yah, junseoblover what do you want?" Jinyoung asked. they stopped at a playground.

"Why?" she asked.

"So that i can thanked you for buying me this new things." he said. "Don't worry. My treat." he added.

junseoblover nodded then looked around. She saw a young girl licking a sweet thing. Something that is easy to melt. She pointed that one.

"Jagiya, i want that one." she said. "Ice Cream?" he asked.

"Is that what you call it?" she asked. "It's nice to know that you can read others dream but you don't know what a simple Ice Cream is called." Jinyoung said. junseoblover frowned. he bought her an ice cream.

"Here. Thank You, junseoblover." he said. junseoblover excitedly grabbed the ice cream form Jinyoung and tasted it.

"Hmm! Yummy! Jagiya, i love this thing!" she said. Jinyoung laughed.

Meanwhile, CNU, Baro, Sandeul and Gongchan was waiting outside Jinyoung's house. When they saw Jinyoung with a girl.

They excitedly went near them.

"Yah! Jinyoung, who's this girl?" Baro asked.

"Where did you meet her?" Sandeul asked.

Jinyoung smiled. "She's junseoblover." He said.

"junseoblover? Angellic Name!" Gongchan said.

"Who are you? Why are you with Jinyoung?" CNU asked.

"Because he's my Jagiya!" she cheerfully answered.

"Jagiya?" they answered n chorus. junseoblover nodded.

Sandeul noticed something changed in Jinyoung's style.

"You look weird today Jinyoung." Sandeul said.

Jinyoung checked his self. junseoblover shook his head,

"You know what guys? you all look weird!" junseoblover angrily answered.

"What?" they answered again in chorus.

"Let's go Jinyoung!" he pulled Jinyoung inside. Jinyoung waved his hand.

"We have to know what Jinyoung do to that girl." Baro said.

**CHAPTER 4**

"60 days remaining" The man told junseoblover

A loud sound woked Jinyoung early in the morning.

"junseoblover? what happen?" Jinyoung worriedly asked junseoblover. He saw her carrying the sofa.

"Yah! junseoblover bring that down! That thing is really heavy!" Jinyoung ordered. junseoblover do what Jinyoung said.

"What were you trying to do huh?" Jinyoung angrily asked.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of organizing your house." junseoblover pouted.

"You should leave that to me! That thing is really heavy. How can you carry that?" Jinyoung was still angry and scolded her.

"I can carry anything!" she answered then went near Jinyoung, "I'm not human, remember?" she whispered.

Jinyoung remembered that junseoblover wasn't really a human.

"Whatever! You look like human so you better act like one!" junseoblover frowned after hearing what Jinyoung said. Jinyoung walked out.

"He didn't even noticed that the living room was now organized." she hispered to herself then sat down at one corner.

Outside, Jinyoung was walking releasing his anger.

"She shouldn't have done that." Jinyoung whispered.

Gongchan was passing by when he saw Jinyoung went outside the house. He hurriedly went inside hoping to see junseoblover.

He saw junseoblover at one corner crying.

He went near her and tried talking to her but when junseoblover saw her, she hurriedly wiped her tears.

"Yah! You're Jinyoung's friend right?" She asked. Gongchan innocently nodded.

"Why are you here?" she asked again. Gongchan looked around hoping to see answers to junseoblover

"I-I was just checking in. I saw Jinyoung went outside." He said. "That's right." junseoblover said then started to frowned again.

Gongchan don't know what to do. He looked around again and started to notice that Jinyoung's house was now more organized than before.

"What happened here?" Gongchan asked. junseoblover looked up then she began smiling. Gongchan noticed that smile in her face and he can't but to be stunned by that.

"You noticed?" she asked. Gongchan nodded.

"I organized it for him. But he got mad at me." she said. Gongchan sat beside her and looked what she haddone.

"Why did he became mad?" he asked.

"He saw me carrying the sofa. He was worried that i would get hurt maybe." she said.

"Really? You carry the sofa?" Gongchan giggled. "Guess you're really strong for a girl" he jokingly said.

"I am." junseoblover said. then both of them laughed.

"He didn't even noticed this." She said. Gongchan cheered her up. "Don't worry. Maybe he will later." he said.

"You know what? You look like a good guy." She said.

"Do I? thanks. You're the first one to tell me that." Gongchan said. He felt comfortable talking to her. It feels like he knew her for a long time.

Jinyoung went inside.

"Gongchan?" Jinyoung said. both of them looked surprised to see him "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I, I just saw you went out. I just checked here to see if everything's alright. then i saw her." Gongchan explained.

Jinyoung looked at junseoblover sharply. Gongchan noticed that.

"I should better be going. See you soon, junseoblover." Gongchan said.

"Yah, sure. Thanks for your time." junseoblover said. Gongchan went outside.

"I, I'm sorry if i scolded you earlier. I just got worried." He explained.

"It's fine. Besides you can do that. I'm just your experiment." she said. Jinyoung felt guilty.

"No! you're not just my experiment. You're my friend. you shouldn't always say that thing." he said.

"Sorry." junseoblover said. Jinyoung went out again. He rushed to an ice cream stand and bought her an ice cream. He gave it to her.

"Here. Maybe it'll cheer you up." he shyly handed her the ice cream. junseoblover started to smile.

"Thanks, Jagiya!" she excitedly lick the ice cream. Jinyoung smiled.

Jinyoung felt at ease. It feels good to see her smiling again.

"I've never felt something like this. It feels good." he whispered to himself.

"Yes, it really do right Jagiya?" she answered. Jinyoung was surprised.

"You can also read what I'm thinking?" Jinyoung asked.

"Not really. Just hearing your heart." she cheerfully asnwered.

"I really can't hide anything from you right? Oh geez." he said.

junseoblover giggled.

**CHAPTER 5**

"Jagiya, where are you going?" junseoblover asked Jinyoung.

"to the lab. I have to go to work." Jinyoung said while tying his shoes.

"Work? Ah.. ofcourse you're working Jagiya!" she said. "Can I go with you?" she asked.

"Go with me? What for?" Jinyoung asked.

junseoblover pouted and shyly answered, "You that i can't be far from you." she answered.

"Okay. If you say so. But you have to behave!" Jinyoung warned. junseoblover nodded excitedly.

At the Laboratory where Jinyoung works...

"Where here. You should just sit there and behave." then Jinyoung points at a sofa. junseoblover nodded.

Jinyoung puts on his lab coat then went inside the Laboratory.

junseoblover silently observed at the facilities. It was a bit big room and airconditioned. then one man stood up infront of her.

"Goodmorning, Miss." A man said.

junseoblover stood up. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm Jinyoung's Chief Laboratory Supervisor. And you?" he asked.

"I'm here... with him." she answered.

"Don't forget about what I told you." he said.

"I won't." junseoblover answered.

Jinyoung went out of the lab and found junseoblover talking to his supervisor.

"Yah! junseoblover." then bowed to his boss. "Sorry, if she's bit weird." he said. junseoblover elbowed him.

"Anio! I'm not weird, jagiya!" she said. Jinyoung covered her mouth. His boss laughed.

"You know you don't have to deny if you guys are couple. What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"But, were not couples!" he said. "As you said." his boss said.

"Miss, I'm Hwang Bae Jun, Jinyoung's Laboratory Supervisor." he introduced himself. junseoblover nodded cheerfully.

"You should be nicer to your girlfriend, Jinyoung." he said.

"I told you.. I'm..." he wasn't finished talking when junseoblover interrupted him.

"Yah! that's right, Jagiya! Be nice!" she acts like a child.

"You look good, Jinyoung." Bae Jun said. junseoblover elbowed him again and starred at him saying 'you fool, better give credits to me!'

"Thanks to junseoblover." He said then give a glanced at Jinyoung.

While they are having fun chatting, a girl interupted them.

"Long time no see, Jinyoung." she said.

Jinyoung look back and hoping to know who called him.

He was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Park Ji Yeon?" he said while clearing his eyes thinking that he was just daydreaming but it was true.

"Park Ji Yeon, is that you?" Jinyoung asked. He patiently waited for her response and he jumped for joy when Ji Yeon nodded. He ran towards her and carried her. They were happy.

Meanwhile, junseoblover wasn't enjoy what she was seeing. Jinyoung cheerfully carrying a girl that just appeared. She desn't know what that mean but she knows what that feels. It feels like someone is pinching her heart. Bae Jun looked at her.

"Don't you dare interupt him with his social life, junseoblover." he whispered. He didn't receive any response from her.

Jinyoung just left her clueless of what's really happening.

"It's been really a long time since I last saw you." Ji Yeon excitedly said. They sat down at a bench infront of Jinyoung's Laboratory.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you right now. I thought you're going to stay for good at London, what happened?" he asked.

"Well, Jinyoung. Honestly, I got bored there. I felt that there's something missing so i went back here in Korea." she said.

Jinyoung and Ji Yeon were childhood sweethearts. She and Jinyoung's friends, CNU, Baro, Sandeul and Gongchan were the best of friends. At the age of 16, Jinyoung was ready to confess his feelings for Ji Yeon but Ji Yeon went to London to study and planned to stay there for good. But now that Ji Yeon is back, Jinyoung felt that his feelings will slowly by slowly comeback .

"You look good Jinyoung. Guess you have a better fashion sense now." She said.

Jinyoung shyly nodded. "You are also beautiful, Ji Yeon as always." he said.

Inside the Laboratory, junseoblover was really curious of Ji Yeon. she wants to know who she is. But she doesn't want to ak Bae Jun about her.

She tried looking outside repeatedly. Her curiosness is killing her.

"Aish, who are you Ji Yeon?" she whispered to herself.

Outside, Ji Yeon saw a girl who keeps looking at the window.

"Who is she?" she asked Jinyoung then points at junseoblover.

"Ah... She?" Jinyoung doesn't know what to answer.

"She's my maid." he said.

"Maid?" Ji Yeon asked. "That's... Right." he said.

"She's beautiful." Ji Yeon said, insecured.

"She's nothing, compare to you." he said.

They both giggled.

**CHAPTER 6**

Jinyoung said goodbye to Ji Yeon. They went home.

No one bothers to talk about anything.

they were just quiet the whole night.

"59 days remaining" He keeps on reminding her.

"Jagiya, where are you going?" junseoblover stretched her arms. She saw Jinyoung fixing his hair infront of the mirror. Judging by his looks, he looks like going somewhere.

"Somewhere." he said.

"Where?" she insisted asking.

"You don't have to know." he said then grabs his bag and went out.

"That guy. He knows that i can't be far from him." she said then stood up.

She secretly followed where Jinyoung is going.

Jinyoung wait inside the restaurant while junseoblover's standing beside a tree outside. then Ji Yeon came

"Ah, so that's why helooks cute earlier." she said. she sighed. "I'll just stay here. I really can't breath without him near me." she said.

junseoblover sat at a bench not far from Jinyoung. a guy tap her shoulder.

"Alone?" CNU asked her.

She nodded.

CNU saw Jinyoung with Ji Yeon.

"Ji Yeon's back?" he said, surprised. "You know Ji Yeon?" junseoblover asked. CNU nodded.

"Jinyoung was deeply inlove with her before." he said. then he sat beside junseoblover.

"Inlove?" she asked, shocked.

"That's right. Jinyoung almost proposed to her, but Ji Yeon went to London to study." he explained.

"You don't know about Ji Yeon?" he asked. junseoblover shook her head.

"Well, I guess there's no more chance for them since Jinyoung has someone like you now." he said.

"Me and Jinyoung has no relationship at all." she said. CNU widened his eyes.

"Really?..." he said, "I thought.." he continued.

"I just call him Jagiya that's all. We're just friends, actually below friends." she said. CNU can't believe of what is he hearing.

"So why are you two living together?" He asked curiously.

"Long story. Besides, you don't have to know." she said.

"That explains why you're not there with him and just here observing them." he said. "I'm not observing them." she defensed herself.

"Then why are you here?" CNU asked. "I can't breath without him." she said. "That's weird." he said.

After Ji Yeon and Jinyoung finished there lunch, Jinyoung saw junseoblover talking to CNU.

He went near them. Ji Yeon followed.

"Why are you hear?" he asked CNU.

"I just saw junseoblover here alone so i just accompanied her." CNU answered.

"And you, why are you hear?" Jinyoung asked junseoblover.

"Mianhae. I didn't mean to interupt but you know, i can't.." she said. Jinyoung cutted her word off.

"Arasso." he said. He looked at Ji Yeon. "Is it okay if she follow us?" he asked Ji Yeon.

"No problem." she said.

So, junseoblover followed Jinyoung and Ji Yeon. she feels out of place while They are enjoying,

"I'll just buy some water." Jinyoung said and leave junseoblover and Ji Yeon.

"So, you're Jinyoung's maid?" Ji Yeon asked. "Maid?" junseoblover asked herself.

"Ahh.. Yes." she said.

"You look Beautiful." Ji Yeon said. "Really?" junseoblover asked.

Jinyoung returned with one bottle of water. he hand it to Ji Yeon. junseoblover that he has something for her.

"You want?" Ji Yeon asked. junseoblover shook her head. Ji Yeon smiled.

junseoblover sighed heavily and turned back. Her back aches and she wants to rest already, when a fast car paased by her and almost hit her. she fell in Ji Yeon and Ji Yeon spilled the water all over her. She lands on the ground and twisted her ankle.

"Ji Yeon!" Jinyoung worriedly went to Ji Yeon.

"Are you okay?" Jinyoung asked.

Ji Yeon nodded.

"Yah! junseoblover why are you not looking where you're going? Look at what have you done!" Jinyoung angrily blamed junseoblover.

junseoblover slowly stood up and assisted herself.

"Mi-mianhae... I didn't.."

"You should be careful!" Jinyoung scolded her. she felt bad about that.

"Mi-mianhae..." she said.

"Hmm.. Jinyoung, it's fine. you don't have to scold her like that." Ji Yeon said. "Are you hurt?" Ji Yeon asked junseoblover. but before she went near her, Jinyoung stopped her. "She's okay. Are you sure you're okay?" Jinyoung asked.

"I told you, I am. I just have to change my clothes. Nothing happened okay?" he said.

Ji Yeon went home by herself. Jinyoung was still mad at junseoblover.

When they reached home,

"Ja-jagiya, mianhae." she said.

"Yah! why are you like this?" he said.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." she said as she massage her ankle.

"You shouldn't be like this! You should listen to me." he said.

"Mianhae! Mianhae! I said I'm sorry!" she cried.

"If i know that you'll just be like this, i shouldn't have..."

"What?" tears keep flowing in junseoblover's eyes.

"I shouldn't have..."

"You regret experimenting me?" she asked. No words came out from Jinyoung's mouth.

junseoblover stood up.

"You can say if you don't want me anymore!" she yelled then went inside her room.

Jinyoung noticed junseoblover's ankle.

Inside junseoblover's room, tears keep falling from her eyes.

She doesn't know why is she feeling like this. Jinyoung knocked.

"Can I come in?" he asked. "Yes." junseoblover.

Jinyoung went inside with a first aid kit.

He went near her and sat beside her. then he slowly put junseoblover foot in his lap.

"Sorry. Sorry if i scolded you earlier." he said. then grab a bandage inside the kit.

"I was really mad about what happen. So, i'm sorry if i blamed you." he explained.

"It's fine." she said.

"Look, Believe me, I didn't about what i say earlier. You know what, you've been my only friend. No not only friend but only trusted friend. We've been for almost 5 days but honestly, you're like a friend to me. Thank you for everything." He said. junseoblover smiled.

"Look here." he said. then showed her a cup with an ice cream.

junseoblover jumped for joy. "Thanks, Jagiya!"

"No problem."

**CHAPTER 7**

"58 days remaining." junseoblover sighed.

"Time is passing really fast!" she protested.

"Are you meeting up with Jiyeon?" junseoblover asked innocently.

Jinyoung shook his head. "Not today." he said. He was busy packing a backpack full of snacks, drinks, clothes and a towels.

"So, where are you going, Jagiya?" junseoblover asked.

"I'm planning to have a date with you." He said. junseoblover's eyes got wider. "Plan what?" she pretend as if she doesn't hear anything even if she hear it very clear.

Jinyoung stopped, and sighed as a response. He sat beside junseoblover and held her hand.

"Well, i would just like to spend a time with you. After what happened yesterday, i think you deserve it." he said.

"But what about the laboratory?" She examined his eyes.

"I filed a 2 days leave. For today and tomorrow." he said as he stood up to continue packing things.

"So, where are we exactly going?" she asked.

"Camping." he said then smiled.

After almost 5 hours of traveling, they finally arrived at their camp site.

Jinyoung went down the bus and assisted junseoblover. He inhaled the fresh air in that province then starts to stretch his arms.

"It's beautiful here." He said as he looked around.

"Jagiya, what are we going to do here?" she asked again. Jinyoung looked at her clueless.

"Don't you know what people do in camping?" he asked. She shook her head. Jinyoung smiled at her innocence.

"Well, people went here to relax. They do this for fun and for recreation. There's a lot of things that you can do like Hiking, biking, swimming, fishing and a lot more. Plus, you'll enjoy the fresh air!" he proudly told her some stories about camping.

"Ahh.. so that's what camping is!" she said as she finally understood.

They arrive at their cottage. Jinyoung placed the bag beside his bed and junseoblover sat at her bed. She jumps in her bed just like a child.

"I enjoy this one, Jagiya!" she said as she tries to catch her breath.

"Go down." Jinyoung ordered. junseoblover put out her tounge and tried to tease Jinyoung. Jinyoung pulled her down but she accidentally fell down. Jinyoung stood up really worried about junseoblover.

"You okay?" he said as he puts her back in his lap. Jinyoung looked at her eye, something is very addicting at the way they stare at each other.

junseoblover nodded and help herself up. "I'm fine!" she jumps confidently as she shows Jinyoung that she's fine.

"Good. Next time, follow my instructions." Jinyoung said. He turned back and notice a smile from his face.

"What's this?" he asked hiself.

After they had their launch, they went to the pond for fishing.

At the evening, together with their campmates, they went hiking.

"Sorry guys if our hiking was in evening. Afternoon was a busy time for us so we're so sorry. but we ensured your safety. We put caution lines for the dangerous places so please, don't cross the caution lines for your safety measures." the guide said.

Jinyoung and junseoblover went in the mountain.

"Thirsty?" he asked. junseoblover shook her head.

Their team are looking for a pink flag. They have to find 3 pink flags to complete their challenge.

"Jagiya! I found a flag there!" she points the flag, she was going to grab the flag but Jinyoung stopped her.

"It's too dangerous there. Can't you see? there's a caution line." he said.

"But it's a pink flag! only one flag then we're already complete." she said.

"We'll find another one. But not that one." he said.

They went in their way but junseoblover ran her way in the oink flag and she accidentaly slipped downwards. She was trapped at a small hole. she cried for Jinyoung's help. Jinyoung dont know what to do.

"Jagiya! Please help me!" she cried.

"Wait! I'll get some help. I can't handle it alone!" he said as he panicked.

"Wait for me, arasso? Try not to move. I'll be back. Be careful." he said. then he went his way to find the guide.

After almost 25minutes, he returned with the guide. they found her not crying. they carried her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he assists her as she sat down.

She nodded. "Thank you, Jagiya. I was really scared." she said as tears starts to fall down from her eyes. Jinyoung hurriedly wiped it away and hugged her really tight.

"It's alright now. Thank you also for trusting me." he said.

She hugged her as if he's her own and real Jagiya. Jinyoung comforted her and contiue to hug her.

"You're the first one who trusted me like this..." he said as he hug her.

"you're worth my trust." she said. Jinyoung felt relieved.

When junseoblover stopped crying, they went to their cottage to take a rest.

"Jagiya, thank you so much for saving me earlier." she said.

Jinyoung nodded.

"I have a confession, junseoblover. I like you." he said. she was surprised to hear this things from Jinyoung.

"I like you because you're my friend. And you're really the first one who trusted me like this. Thank you." he continued.

junseoblover was happy to hear this kind of words from him. slowly by slowly she found herself as he kissed Jinyoung's cheeks.

"What did you do?" Jinyoung shouted in surprise.

junseoblover's eyes got wider. "What did i do?" she shouted.

**CHAPTER 8**

Jinyoung was sleeping while junseoblover couldn't sleep. She's afraid what would the consiquence of what she did.

_"You kissed him? You better know the consiquence of what you did!" The man told her._

_"I'm sorry. Please! Another Chance!" She cried._

_"No more another chance! You'll disappear right now and you'll never see him again!" he said then laugh evily. As she was crying she realized that she's slowly fading away._

"No!" she shouted. Jinyoung woked up. She realized that it was just her imagination.

Jinyoung found her crying.

"What's the matter?" He worriedly asked.

"Did I disappear?" she asked while sobbing,

Jinyoung giggled. "No? Look, nothing happened. maybe that kiss that you're talking about in lips not in cheeks." he giggled again.

"You're right. Nothing happened. Sorry for waking you up." she embarassedly said. Jinyoung hugged her tight.

"I wouldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let you disappear." he said.

"Promise?" she asked while her face was buried in Jinyoung's chest.

Jinyoung looked down at her "Promise." he said then smiled at her.

"52 days remaining." he said.

"What? 52? it's just 57 not 52." she protested.

"That's your punishment for kissing him." he said as he raise his left eyebrow.

"But it's just in cheeks, not in lips!" she protested.

"Still, it's a kiss. Now I'm warning you better not kiss him again." he ordered.

"No! I'm not taking the 52 days! it's 57 days!" she angrily said.

"52 days or you'll just disappear?"

"Fine! 52 days!" she said.

"Pack your things. We're going home now." Jinyoung ordered her.

"This early morning?" she asked.

Jinyoung nodded. "Why is it so early?" she frowned.

"I'm going to show you something, You'll like that place. And if we didn't leave early, maybe you wouldn't catch that beautiful sunrise." he said.

"Sunrise?" she confusedly asked.

"Yup. Sunrise!" he said. then she began packing her things. As soon as they were finished packing, they went to a beach near the province.

"Perfect!" Jinyoung said. As soon as junseoblover felt the cold breeze she started giggling then went running form side to side of the beach. Her bare foot was playing with the warm sea water while her long hair was happily swaying by the wind. She was very happy.

Jinyoung smiled as he watched her having fun. "You're so beautiful when you laugh." he muttered.

junseoblover went to Jinyoung and grab his hand.

"Come! Let's play!" she happily invited him.

"Just have fun. I'll just enjoy the view here." he said. She frowned.

"Then it wouldn't be happy. I'll just sit here too." she said as she pouted her lips.

Jinyoung felt guilty by making her sad so he stood up. "Aish, Come!" he said then began smiling. both of them are having fun. they just ran play with the water, write names in the sand, build sand castles and a lot more.

"Come on. The sun's already up." he said as he pulled junseoblover's hand.

"I just want to stay here. Please." she begged.

"If we stay here, you're white skin will be brown then you'll have sunburn. Do you want that?" Jinyoung told her. She frowned again, she doesn't want to leave the beach.

Jinyoung saw her sad face. "I promise, we'll be back here." he sad then cuddled her face.

"Promise?" she asked as her face was slowly brightening up.

"I promise." he said then stroke junseoblover's hair.

together, wjile holding each others hand really tight they went their way home.

_"If only i could pause the time, i'll pause it here, when i'm really happy with you." _Jinyoung said to himself.

_"The most unforgetable part here is that I'm with you." _she said to herself then take a sweet glance at Jinyoung.

At Seoul.

Jinyoung and junseoblover arrived at luch time in Seoul. Both of them are hungry so they decided to stop at a restaurant. They ate lunch there.

As they we're sweetly enjoying their linch, Gongchan, with a tray came.

"Excuse me, may i have a seat with you, guys?" he asked, junseoblover smiled at him then started to wave her hand. Jinyoung noticed that special smile.

"She didn't even to me like that." he muttered.

"There's no vacant seat in here." he said. junseoblover moved a chair beside him then tapped it. She wants Gongchan to sat beside her.

Jinyoung was observing the two of them.

"junseoblover Noona, do you want a sandwich?" Gongchan asked. junseoblover nodded cheerfully. Gongchan held the sandwich as junseoblover was biting it.

Jinyoung wasn't listening on their conversations. He feels like they were talking like:

_"Sweetheart, do you want sandwich?" Gongchan asked in a sexy way._

_"Oh yes i do!" junseoblover jumps for joy._

_"Here, I'll help you eat." Gongchan said._

_then they hugged each other._

Back to reality, Jinyoung was finished with his meal and didn't even enjoy it.

Gongchan and junseoblover was really happy talking and exchaging thoughts.

Jinyoung looked at the both of them sharply as he hold the fork tightly. REALLY TIGHTLY.

"Aren't you done with you're meal?" Jinyoung asked them.

"No. Not yet." Gongchan said.

Jinyoung then tried to calm himself. Then he saw junseoblover stood up.

"I'll just go to the washroom, excuse me." she said.

That leaves Gongchan and Jinyoung alone.

Jinyoung looked at Gongchan sharply while Gongchan didn't mind him.

"Hey, Gongchan." he called the attention of Gongchan.

"Why?" Gongchan asked.

"I'll be honest." he said, "I'm jealous, it seems that she likes you." he continued.

Gongchan was shocked to hear that, his heart felts like it's going to explode. But he didn't want Jinyoung yo see it because it'll alarm Jinyoung.

"Don't be." he said as he tried to hide his happiness. "Me and Noona are just like siblings. And you don't have to be jealous, you're her Jagiya, right?" he asked him.

"Right, I'm her Jagiya." both of them exchanged sharp glances. then junseoblover

"Let's go, Jagiya." she said then they say goodbye to Gongchan.

As they we're walking home, Jinyoung couldn't stop himself,

"I hate it, when you're like that with Gongchan." he said.

junseoblover looked at him innocently "What do you mean?" she asked,

"Well, I just hate it. I'm you're Jagiya so you're supposed to do that stuffs with me and only me." he said.

"You we're also like that with Jiyeon." she said.

"Me and Jiyeon were just friends. Nothings wrong with that." Jinyoung explained.

"Me and Gongchan are also friends, so nothing wrong with that." she said.

"Fine. I wouldn't do sweet things with Jiyeon and you also stop being sweet with other guys, Arasso?" he said.

junseoblover think for a second. "Okay! You're my only Jagiya!" she said.

"That's good... Jagiya." he said. As the words Jagiya came out from his mouth, he can't help but to smile. It's his first time to call her Jagiya but it seems junseoblover didn't noticed it.

**CHAPTER 9**

"51 days remaining." He reminded.

_Ring Ring_

junseoblover woked up because of that ring that she heard.

She rubbed her eyes then scratched the back of her head, she was going to open the door when she heard Jinyoung talking so she decided to evsdropped to him.

"No, no. I'm not busy." he said.

She heard a girls voice on the other line but she can't understand a thing.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Okay. I'll be on my way." Jinyoung said then hanged his phone.

He paused for a while then decided to check junseoblover in her room.

junseoblover hurriedly went back to bed then close her eyes pretending that she's still sleeping.

Jinyoung went inside and stroked junseoblover's hair.

"I'll be back later. Sleep well." he whispered in her ears. then Jinyoung went out of the room and change his clothes.

"Back soon? So you're going to leave me here? Aish!" she muttered. she hurriedly change her clothes, she's thinking to follow Jinyoung.

"I can't be left here. You know that i couldn't breathe if you're not around me." she whispered.

Jinyoung went out the house she sneakily followed him.

Jinyoung entered a cafe and took a seat beside the window. While she took a seat 2 tables away from Jinyoung.

After 15minutes waiting a tall girl arrived, and she was felt mad that it was Jiyeon.

Jinyoung assited her and they ordered food.

junseoblover's jaw almost fell.

"Just yesterday, he promised that he wouldn't be sweet with Jiyen and now, just now, they're dating." she muttered. She can't hold her tears no more and began crying.

"Jinyoung, you cheater!" she said.

While Jinyoung and Jiyeon are happy chattng, junseoblover was crying. She didn't want to leave Jinyoung but she couldn't take the scene anymore.

Jinyoung hold Jiyeon's hand then with his other hand, he helped Jiyeon cut the beef. junseoblover shook her head.

Jinyoung laughed very hard at Jiyeon's joke, junseoblover shooked her head again.

Jinyoung stroked Jiyeon's hair then put it behind her ears. junseoblover tried her best to hold her tears but she just can't.

She decided to went outside when she bumped to a waiter holding a hot soup.

"Sorry!" the waiter helped her stood up. She couldn't feel the hot soup that was accidentally poured on her shoulder.

She stood up by her self then wiped her tears.

Jinyoung saw that scene. He knew it was junseoblover so he followed her outside without saying a single word to Jiyeon.

Outside the cafe, Jinyoung pulled junseoblover's arm. He was surprised to see her crying. He wiped the soup from junseoblover's dress but she pushed Jinyoung away.

She walked her way home while Jinyoung just followed her quietly.

"Gosh, if i know that she'll follow me, i should've met with Jiyeon." he muttered.

They both arrived home. Jinyoung pulled her arm again.

"Let's talk." Jinyoung said. junseoblover examined Jinyoung's eyes. It was sincere as usual but she didn't want any explaination.

"Leave me alone, please." she looked away then pushed him.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't like what you see." he started explaining.

Tears starts to fall endlessly from junseoblover's eyes.

"Stop it, Jinyoung." she said. she tried pushing Jinyoung away again but Jinyoung's grip was too strong. She cried out loud when she realized that she was defeated by Jinyoung.

"You promised you wouldn't be sweet with Jiyeon right? But why did you do that? You're such a cheater!" she scolded him.

"Cheater?" Jinyoung asked confusedly, "I'm srry if i lied to you about my promise but calling me a cheater? I guess you misunderstand our relationship." Jinyoung said.

She just take a glance at him.

"Look, I think you really misunderstand everything. We're friends. We're Jagiya but we're not a couple. You're not my girlfriend, I'm not your boyfriend. Sorry if I gave you a wrong impression in our relationship, But i like Jiyeon." he said.

junseoblover melted from where she was standing.

"I hate you." she said.

Jinyoung looked away.

"Then why bother making me call you Jagiya?" she asked.

"I was hoping to hide you from everyone as my girlfriend." he explained.

junseoblover stood up and gave Jinyoung a slap.

"Even if i was only you're experiment, you shouldn't treat me like this! I'm like a human too. I can also feel!" she said.

Jinyoung didn't expect that she would slap him. That makes him mad.

"That's it! you're only my experiment! MY EXPERIMENT! you're not like human like me! why are you acting like that? If i know that we'll be in this point i shouldn't have..." Jinyoung paused. He stopped his self by saying a hurtful word to junseoblover.

"What? You shouldn't have created me? That's it right?" she said. Jinyoung was really pissed about how junseoblover been acting.

"Yes! I shouldn't have experimented you! Happy?" he said.

"If... If you don't want me anymore, then i guess it's better if i just disappear!" she said.

"Go ahead! No one needs you." Jinyoung shouted at her.

junseoblover disappointedly went out the house.

Jinyoung was left mad. He knew that junseoblover will return s he didn't ran after her.

junseoblover as fast as she could. she disn't even notice that there was a car pasing, A man pulled her away from the car.

"Hey! that was close!" he said.

junseoblover looked back, it was a cute guy with a cap in his head.

"You hurt?" he asked as he examined you.

You shook your head.

"I'm Baro." he said. "You're Jinyoung's Jagiya right?" he asked.

"I'm not!" she yelled.

"Hey take it easy." he said. he looked at her eyes it was red and puffy.

"Uh-oh, Lovers' Quarrel?" he asked.

"We're not lovers!" she said.

"Okay. If you say so." he said. "I'm going to leave now. Babye!" he saluted to her.

"W-wait!" she stopped him. Baro looked back. "Yep?"

"I-i'm hungry." she said as she rubs her stomach.

Baro find it cute and he smiled. "Wanna grab lunch?" he asked. junseoblover nodded.

Then they went to a nearest restaurant to eat.

After they were finished eating, they walked outside.

"So, what happened?" he asked.

"Long story. You don't have to know." she said.

Baro nodded.

"Look, i have to go now. I'm a fire volunteer, and my duty is now so i really have to go." he said.

"Wait, can i go with you?" she said.

he was suprised to hear that. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't want to go home." she said. Bar smiled.

"Okay! Come!"

**CHAPTER 10**

After Baro's duty in the fire station, Baro gave her a ride home.

"Here you go, madame!" he said. junseoblover didn't want to go down from the motorcycle.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't wanna see Jinyoung. Can i just go with you?" she asked,

"Uh-oh, you're trusting strangers too much, madame. You just met me this morning then you want to go home with me?" he gave her a jokingly smile. "And gentleman wouldn't let that happen." he continued.

"Just let me stay with you for a couple of days. You're Jinyoung's friend so i trust you." she said. Baro's smile faded, he softened by what junseoblover said.

"Arosso." he drove into his house.

It was just a small apartment, but more cleaner and more organized than Jinyoung's house.

"Sorry, it wasn't as big as Jinyoung's house." he said as he picked some pieces of papers that scattered on the ground.

"It's fine. I like the atmosphere here." she said. She saw a picture of Jinyoung and a girl.

"Who's she?" she asked as she hold up the picture frame.

"She's Jaehyun, my younger sister." he replied as he sat down beside junseoblover.

"She's beautiful." she said.

Baro nodded. "Yes she is."

"But, where is she? is she living with you here?" she asked while rolling her fingers in the frame.

"I used to, but now, she's studying abroad. I miss her so much." he said.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung prepared dinner for junseoblover.

He know that she'll come back in no time. He was planning to apologize to her.

"She'll like this." he paused for a second. "One thing's missing!" he hoped outside his house to run in the convinience store to buy her favorite food, ice cream.

"She'll be happy, i know." he whispered as he was staring at the ice cream.

He patiently waited for junseoblover.

Hours passed, still no signs of junseoblover coming back.

He worriedly tapped his watch. "It's already midnight. Where could she be?" he asked hiself.

He went outside towait for her.

he almost fell asleep waiting for her.

"50 days remaining."

"Sigh. A day passed without Jinyoung." she muttered.

"Goodmorning!" Baro greeted her. She slept at Baro's room while Baro spend his night in the sofa.

"Goodmorning." she cheerfully responded.

"Let's eat." together, they ate breakfast.

"She'll return, I know she will." Jinyoung kept convincing his self.

But on the other side, "But what if she didn't?" he keeps on repeating those lines.

"Whatever! I'll make her return." he went his way in the city to search for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 11**

Jinyoung walked eac streets in Seoul hoping to see junseoblover

He decided to rest in one bench in a park. He sighed deeply as he's slowly giving up his hope seeing her again.

"Where could she be? did she really disappeard?" he thinked deeply and shooked his head. "No, i didn't wished her to disappear so she didn't disappear. Infact, I'm here searching for that silly girl. Maybe she's just hiding from me." He cheered himself.

As he's thinking he looked away and saw an ice cream stand near him. He immediately thinked about junseoblover.

"Honestly speaking, I missed that girl. Sigh. She couldn't leave me like this." he muttered as he stood up and bought an ice cream in cone.

"If you wouldn't return, you'll miss this yummy ice cream." he said as he stared at the ice cream. He raised his eyesbrows then looked around hoping that she'll ruturn from nowhere. When he found no one, he immediately licked the ice cream.

As he was enjoying his ice cream, his phone ringed.

Ring Ring

He raised his phone "Baro? Why would he call me?" he asked his self.

He answered the call, "Baro, why?" he answered as he was swalling the ice cream.

"You wouldn't believe this." he said as he was laughing,

"What?" Jinyoung said in a deeper tone.

"junseoblover's in my house, dude!" he proudly said. Jinyoung stood up, surprised in what he heard.

"Seriously?" he asked as he coughed.

"Seiously! Come and pick her up here. She doesn't know that i called you. She's just sitting in the sofa right now and really busy watching a drama." he said.

"I'll be there in aminute, don't ever let her go out of your sight." he ordered.

He ran as fast as he could just to reach Baro's house.

He knocked at the door, he was surprised when junseoblover opened it.

"So you're just here." he said while catching his breath.

"Yes I'm here, so what?" she said. She closed the door and immediately walked out fast.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Jinyoung chased her. He pulled her arm making her faced him.

"Just be happy with her! You don't need me right?" she angrily said. Jinyoung was left shocked.

"Hey, don't take that too seriously." he said as he hold her arm more tighter.

"I wasn't angry because i like Jiyeon and not you. I was angry because you followed me! What if something happen to you?" he said. junseoblover searched his eyes hoping to see sincerity and she found one.

"You know, I'm sorry about whatever i told you yesterday. Just please forget about that. Let's start anew." he said as his other hand gently went into her other arm.

"I'm sorry if i hurt you." He said. He paused for a while to let her think of an answer.

"Apology accepted. But i won't go home with you." She said as she pushed Jinyoung away. She walked a bit fast with a smile on her face. She knew that Jinyoung would still chase her and begged for forgiveness.

"Just one more apology, and i'll give up!" she muttered to herself.

Jinyoung sighed, "Girls, they're really hard to understand. I wished i just experimented a boy, so that i can have a brother, not a girl acting 'hard-to-get'" he said in his self.

Jinyoung followed her and jogged his way infront of her. He blocked her way.

"Let's start a new, means live with me again. Not just accept my apology." he explained.

junseoblover crossed her arms. Paused for a second then scratched her head and began smiling as a sign that Jinyoung just defeated her. Jinyoung smiled in relief. He opened his arms wide hoping for a big hug form her and she didn't disappoint him.

Jinyoung hugged her really tight and junseoblover hugged back.

"junseoblover don't ever do that again, arasso? If you leave me agai, I'd totally wish that you'll disappear." Jinyoung said as he kissed junseoblover's head.

"I won't Jagiya" she said then looked up on Jinyoung, "I won't" she said then hugged him again.

"So, how was a day with her?" CNU asked Baro.

They were sitting in a Sandeul's Dental Clinic.

"Spending a day with her is really awesome. She's really a Beautiful Target." Baro told them with a big smile on his face.

"Let them spend those happy times together, in no time, she'll be with us." Sandeul said as he was sanitizing his dental equipments.

"Uh... Guys, don't you think it's too much to seperate them? I mean..." Even before Gongchan can stop talking, CNU interrupted him.

"Don't you want to be her Boyfriend?" CNU interrupted.

"I do, but.." CNU interrupted again. "So, do your part and be nice to her." He ordered.

"I'm doing my part here." A girl's voice interrupted the 4 boys.

"Jiyeon." they all said her name.

"Right, so all of you should also do your part." She said as she put her shoes off.

"How's the two?" Sandeul asked.

"Well, I guess, bit good as far as i know. But in no time, all the plans that we've made will be succesful." She said as she comfortably sat up in one couch.

"That's Good." Baro said.

When Jinyoung and junseoblover arrived home, She found the house messy.

"A day that I'm not here to clean your house looks like a year. So messy." she nagged.

"Sorry. I wasn't good in cleaning up things." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"No worries, 'll clean this tomorrow." she said as she pouted. Jinyoung thinked of a way to make her happy.

"Aha! Wait there, I'll get something for you." He thought about the Ice Cream that he bought last night. He went to the kitchen and found the Ice Cream. It already melted.

"The Ice Cream already melted. Sorry for that." He said.

"Don't worry, Jagiya. We can go to the convinience store to buy one." She suggested.

"Now?" he asked.

"You want to make me happy right? So buy me one." she said as she wrapped her arms around Jinyoung's waist.

"I'll guess, you just read my heart right?" He said. junseoblover nodded. He sighed.

"Okay. Let's buy your Favorite Ice Cream." He said.

**CHAPTER 12**

"49 days remaining"

junseoblover woked up with a smile on her face. Everything seems alright now since the problem between her and Jinyoung is already settled.

"Goodmorning." She said as she stretched her arms. Sunlight hit her face because of the tiny crack in her curtain.

She opened the curtain and the window and begin to stretched again.

She went out of her room and found Jinyoung sitting in the couch.

She sneekily went behind him, planning to surprise him.

She blowed her face and raise her arms then shouted "BOOM!" in Jinyoung's ears.

Jinyoung just made an "Hmm..." sound as he moved an inch.

junseoblover went infront of him and gently smiled when she saw him sleeping.

She bend her knees and put her arms above it and went closer to him.

"Sleeping?" she asked him as she pouted her lips. "Hmm..." Jinyoung moved again, facing her.

"What is it, Jagiya?" she jokingly said as she giggled.

She curiosly went closer to him and observed him sleeping. Then she saw a tiny dust in his face.

She decided to poke it away using her bare finger.

But just before her finger touched Jinyoung's face, he suddenly opened his eyes.

Surprised by what he saw, he accidentally pulled her hand making her sat at his lap. junseoblover's right foot slipped making her fall a bit. Jinyoung's arms automatically wrapped around junseoblover's waist and she didn't even realize that her arms was wrapped around Jinyoung's neck.

Their eyes met. They are in distance of just 5 inches away from each other.

Jinyoung felt an electricity flowed all over his body. His heart suddenly beat wild.

"Science is my favorite subject. But why can't i explain this feeling like a electricity over me?" He asked his self.

junseoblover gulped as she felt her heart beat wildly.

"Why is my heart like this? Am I experimented to be like this?" Those were the questions running in her experimental mind.

Suddenly, slowly by slowly, Jinyoung's face was moving downwards to junseoblover's face. His eyes started to search her eyes. Then his eyes suddeny looked at her lips.

He moved down as only centimeters are between them, but just before he reached her lips, something interupted the moment.

Jinyoung's phone rang.

junseoblover immediately stood up and pushed Jinyoung away from her then ran towards her room.

Jinyoung's eyes followed her. He looked at her with disappointment. Then he answered his phone.

It was Jiyeon.

"Jiyeon." He coldly answered. "Why?"

"So, how are you and junseoblover?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"We're fine now." He answered.

"So, are you busy?"

"Yes, I am." Then hunged the phone. He leaned down and nag his self.

"What you do is the good thing! Please, try not to hurt her anymore!" He kept convincng his self.

junseoblover ran inside her room and closed her door. Then she lean in it. She put her hand in her chest and feel the way her heart beat wild.

"Why am I like this? Why?" She asked herself.

"Don't tell me, I'm in love?"

_"Tell me, what things can you do?" Jinyoung asked._

_"I can do everything!" she said. "Except kissing," She frowned._

_"Really? Of all the things that you can't do, why kissing?" Jinyoung asked._

_"Well, kiss is something that a human do when he or she really loves someone. I'm not a true human. I'm just your experiment!" she said._

_"I see. You're really not a human, right?" Jinyoung asked._

_"Unfortunately, yes." she said._

As Jinyoung remembered this lines, he began smiling.

"Good thing it didn't happen." He said as he remembered the scene.

**CHAPTER 13**

Jinyoung hanged his phone.

Jiyeon rolled her eyes, she didn't expect that Jinyoung can do that to her.

"He's avoiding me." She turned her back facing the 4 guys.

"Really? He avoids you?" Baro asked, he can't believe what he heard.

"Yes he did." She said.

"We need to execyte plan B." CNU said as he looked away.

"Is there no other way? We can plan something but not the plan B." Gongchan protested.

"That's our only way to get her." Baro answered. "Even if i hate to do that because Jinyoung's my childhood friend, still i like junseoblover. So we have no choice." Baro said as he stood up.

"Whatever it takes, junseoblover is ours!" Sandeul said as he raise his hand.

junseoblover was sitting in her bed. She have no plans in getting out of her room. She's still embarassed about what happened earlier.

Knock Knock

"I... junseoblover, may I come in?" Jinyoung asked from outside.

junseoblover blushed as she heard Jinyoung's voice. "Y-yes!" she shouted as she tried to cover her face with a pillow.

Jinyoung went in.

He's holding two cups of ice cream in his hand and a DVD.

"Wnat to watch some movies?" He asked her. She sighed in relief. She thought that he's going to talk about what happened earlier.

"Fine. Let's watch movies." She cheerfully said. She turned the DVD player on and insert the DVD in. Jinyoung gave her the ice cream and turned the lights off as they start watching the Movie.

The Movie was titled 'Cyborg She' a Japanese Movie. The plot goes, Lonely geek Jiro is no longer so lonely when a female cyborg crashes his birthday party. She has traveled back in time from the year 2133, to help him and all of humanity. She also has his ex-girlfriend's pretty looks. Jiro starts falling for the lovely robot and experiences a series of strange events brought on by her superhuman strength but She didn't accept Jiro's love that makes him irritated by her. Then disaster came to tokyo. As Jiro's apartment crashes, She was there to save him. She also has a feelings for Jiro but she was destroyed. Even Jiro tried hard to fix her, he can't until he died. At year 2133, She was back again as a new model cyborg and has some memories in her hard-drive. She decided to return to 2007 again with Jiro.

Tears ran down from junseoblover's eyes. She relates in the Cyborg's story. She's just an Experiment and not intended to live as long as a human. She stared at Jinyoung who was enjoying the movie, she feels sad because she knew that she can't be human and she can't love Jinyoung. She was just there to help him and guide him, that's all. She wasn't created to fall in love.

The movie ended. Jinyoung saw her eyes puffy and red. He teased her.

"Is the movie that great?" He said as he mock her crying.

She hide her feelings and fakely nodded, "Wonder if they ended up together." she said.

"Well..." Jinyoung said.

He stood up and grabbed junseoblover's cup so that he can wash it. junseoblover disappointedly looked down.

She shook her head. "There's no way he can like you! He just sees you as his friend! Just do your mission" she cheered herself.

"junseoblover, Gongchan's here." Jinyoung shouted from outside. She immediately went out of her room to see Gongchan.

"Gongchan!" She hugged him.

"Noona!" Gongchan shouted worriedly, "Are you okay?" he asked.

junseoblover nodded. "Why?"

"I can't take it anymore, Noona. They'll planning something to you!" Gongchan shouted.

Jinyoung went out from the kitchen. "What is it, Gongchan?" She asked.

"They..." Even before Gongchan can say anything, Baro, Sandeul and CNU arrived.

"We're planning to surprise you dude!" they said in chorus.

Gongchan remained silent all the time. They all ate dinner together.

"Goodbye guys!" junseoblover waved.

As the guys were far from Jinyoung's house, they blocked Gongchan's way.

"We thought you're one of us." CNU said.

"Man, that was close!" Baro said.

"Since we've been good friends, we'll let this pass, Gongchan. But remember this, we wouldn't tolerate another one." Sandeul warned him.

Gongchan nodded.

**CHAPTER 14**

"48 days remaining."

"Can I ask you a question?" junseoblover asked Bae Jun.

"I think, I think I'm falling for him. What should I do?" She asked innocently.

"I made you for him. He thought that he created you but he really didn't. I made you for him, but not to love him." Bae Jun explained.

"So, It's not alright if i fall for him?"

"It's okay, if you can handle the consiquences. Just like the kiss that happened last day. 5 days was deducted to your time."

"But, I, I want to love him, I want him to know that I love him." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Sometimes, It's better not to tell someone that you love him. Sometimes, It's better if he just sees you as his friend. And sometimes, It's better if your feelings remains unspoken." He advices her. "But whatever your decision will be, It'll affect Jinyoung's life, maybe temporary or permanent."

============================================================================junseoblover woked up with a tear in her eyes. She knew that whatever Bae Jun told her wasn't just a dream but a reality that can affect everything.

"He's right. I'm here for my mission and not for anything more. You should just keep your mouth shut if you wanted to stay longer with him." she whispered to herself.

Jinyoung went inside her room.

"How was your sleep?" He asked.

"Good. Why do you asked?" junseoblover's raised her one eyebrow.

"Well..." Jinyoung scratched the back of his head. He really don't know what's the reason why he came inside junseoblover's room. All he know is that he wants to see her.

"Nothing. Just wondering." He sat beside her.

"Listen, I want to tell you something." Jinyoung said in a serious tone. junseoblover went closer so she can hear it clearly.

"I..." His voice was shaking.

_"Should I tell her my feelings?"_ He asked his self.

"I..." he can't find the right words to say.

"I..." he said it again, "You what?" junseoblover asked who was curious to know what is it.

"I'm hungry. Do you wanna grab some breakfast?" He immediately stood up then went outside her room.

"He didn't wait for my answer." junseoblover whispered.

Outside, Jinyoung was leaning in her door. He was catching his breath. His heart beat as loudly as a drum, he touch it with his hand.

_"You fool Jinyoung!"_ he tapped his head as he muttered same words.

Few minutes later, junseoblover went out of her room. Jinyoung who was sitting beside her door rushed to the kitchen to pretend that he was busy with something.

"Jagiya, I'm a bit hungry. Have you eaten?" She asked him. Jinyoung froze as he heard her voice.

"I haven't!" He shouted as loud as he could. junseoblover went to the kitchen. Jinyoung looked down and tried to cover his face. He was shy with junseoblover.

"Cook me instant noodles please." She do aegyo. that moment melted Jinyoung's heart. He volunteeredly nodded.

"Alright! I'll wait for that!" Jump went outside.

After a few minutes, noodles had been cooked, Jinyoung hand it to her. He watched her happily eating the noodles that he cooked.

"I have to tell you something." Jinyoung started to gain some courage to tell her that he love her.

She made the "Hmm?" sound as he looked at him.

"I..." He paused for a while.

"I..." his voiced shaked again. "You... what?" she cluelessly asked.

"I want some noodles too!" he went to kitchen and do the same thing that he do when he went outside junseoblover's room.

"Why didn't he cooked something for himself?" she muttered.

Night time. junseoblover went to her room to take a rest.

Jinyoung was outside her room. He repeatedly walked outside.

"Go, you can do it." He cheered hiself but that didn't even helped.

He went inside her room and found her sitting in a chair beside the window.

"Yes?" She asked. Jinyoung gulped. his hand held really tight. He begged for courage to tell her the truth. He went closer to her.

junseoblover stood up because she knew that it was a seriuos matter.

"I..." Jinyoung started again.

Jinyoung searched in junseoblover's eyes for the right words. He finally got the courage to tell her.

"I... I think I love you, junseoblover."

**CHAPTER 15**

"I... I think I love you, junseoblover" Jinyoung said in a low tone voice.

It was quiet that time. No dares to spoke.

"I... I don't know what to say." junseoblover said in cofusion. Jinyoung looked away.

"I'm not expecting you to say anything. I just wanna say it to you. It keeps on bothering me these days." Jinyoung said and took a step backward. He went away. He opened the door.

"Jagiya wait." junseoblover stopped him.

She ran beside Jinyoung. "I..." she was going to say that she didn't love him but she knew that it would just hurt Jinyoung.

She shook her head, "Jagiya, I Love you too." Jinyoung's face brightened.

"Really?" He asked in assurance.

She slowly nodded. Jinyoung jumped and carried her all around he was so happy that junseoblover was having the same feeling with him.

"I Love You." Jinyoung whispered as he hold junseoblover's face and leaned down.

"I Love you too, Jagiya." She muttered. Jinyoung's lips pouted preparing for a kiss but junseoblover covered her lips.

Jinyoung knew what she mean. He giggled then hugged her tight.

"Today's just the start, Jagiya." He said. This time, junseoblover heard that Jinyoung called her Jagiya.

"Yah! It's the first time you call me Jagiya!" she jumped for joy as she wrapped her arms around Jinyoung's neck.

"It wasn't the first time, fool." He whispered in her ear.

"When was the first time?" She asked. Jinyoung kissed her cheeks he knew that his kiss wouldn't count.

"Nevermind." He hugged her again and buried her face in his shoulder. "We wouldn't count it anymore." He said.

"You choose your own destiny, junseoblover." He said. junseoblover nodded.

"You should face the consiquence waiting for you." she looked down. "Am I going to disappear now?" she asked.

"I'll deduct 20 days from your stay here." He said.

"27 days remaining."

"I accept it. And I won't regret it. It makes Jinyoung happy." She said, trying to cheer herself up.

"Even if your days here will be shorter?"

"Yes. I can sacrice myself for him."

"Well, enjoy your remaining 27 days with Jinyoung."

The sun was already when she woked up. She slowly opened her eyes and she was surprised to see Jinyoung looking at her. She immediately got up.

"Jagiya? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Watching you sleep. Go on, don't mind me. Continue sleeping." he said as he lay her in her bed.

"I don't feel sleepy anymore, Jagiya." she said, Jinyoung frowned.

"You were so cute while sleeping!" Jinyoung said.

"Didn't you get bored while watching me sleeping?" She asked. Jinyoung stroked her hair.

"No. Nope. and Never." He said in a teasing tone. They both giggled.

"Jagiya, I'm very happy right now." junseoblover looked up. She pulled Jinyoung down making him lied down beside her.

"I am too, junseoblover." Jinyoung said as he put his hand into junseoblover's hand. He hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Jagiya." She said.

"For what?" Jinyoung looked down on her.

"For loving me. Did you remember just few days ago, you told me that you didn't like and i was just a friend for you. Thank you, for loving me." She said.

"I was fool for not realizing that it's you that I love and not Jiyeon. It's you that makes me happy and not Jiyeon." He whispered to her ears.

"You don't have to thank me for loving you. It was a privilage for me to have you by my side always. And I know that you wouldn't leave me for the rest of my life." Jinyoung was happy by saying those things to her. He didn't even notice that junseoblover's started crying.

_"Sorry, Jagiya if i can't be with you forever."_ she said to herself.

"26 days remaining"

"25 days remaining"

"24 days remaining"

"23 days remaining"

"22 days remaining"

Time passed by really fast for junseoblover. In just 22 days and she'll disappear and she wouldn't see Jinyoung again.

Meanwhile, preparations was already finished for Sandeul, CNU, Baro and Jiyeon. Gongchan didn't meet with them much because he feels guilty of what the other guys was planning.

"Give this to them. It's a Sauna ticket for them to enjoy. It's a private one so only the two of them was there." Sandeul handed the ticket to Baro.

"Yes, and since it was owned by Gongchan, it was easy for us to do our plans." CNU added.

"After this then what?" Jiyeon asked.

"Please don't hurt Jinyoung much." she said in assuring tone.

"Don't worry Jiyeon. It's Showtime." CNU said.

**CHAPTER 16**

"21 days remaining."

junseoblover hugged Jinyoung from the back as she greeted him, "Goodmorning, Jagiya!" Jinyoung looked back to her and kissed her forehead. "Goodmorning, baby"

"So, what's on today?" She sat beside him. "What do you want to do?" He hand her breakfast and she started eating.

"I don't know. You think." You giggled. "I know, let's have a date!"

She jumped in excitement after she heard that. "Sure, Jagiya!".

"Eat that first then change your clothes. We're going to park." She nodded. So after the breakfast, she changed her clothes then they went to a Park. They played like children. But an unexpected guest came to them.

"Hi, Jinyoung." A girl greeted. Jinyoung looked up to see who it is, It's Jiyeon.

"Jiyeon. It's been a long time." Jinyoung coldly greeted. "Yes. It is really a long time." She nodded.

"Looks like you guys are having fun, may I join?" She sat beside junseoblover. She looked at Jiyeon sharply.

"I think, I'll just buy something to drink." Jinyoung said as he felt the tension between Jiyeon and junseoblover.

"So," Jiyeon looked at her. "How was being Jinyoung's tail? You know, you always follow him wherever he go." She loooked at junseoblover sharply.

junseoblover giggled fakely. "Nice. You should try it other time. It's really fun following the one you love." She smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit you with my words? Sorry. But you know what, I think you are Jinyoung's tail." Jiyeon looked away. She was pissed by her.

She smiled fakely, "Let me give you a piece of warning. You and Jinyoung wasn't meant for each other. Take your time having fun with him, because soon, really soon, it'll all end." She smiled then stood up. She went her way. junseoblover didn't know what is the meaning of what she said. Jinyoung came.

"Where's Jiyeon?" He looked at her, pale. "What happened? You look exhausted. Are you alright?" Jinyoung tapped her back.

She nodded as she tried searching for Jiyeon. She sighed in relief that Jiyeon wasn't around now. "I'm fine."

Baro came. "Jinyoung, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Jinyoung asked. "Oh, well I'm searching for some buyers of this tickets." He took 2 tickets from his pocket. "Sauna ticket! Good for relaxing." Jinyoung remembered junseoblover

"I'll buy it. How much?" Jinyoung asked.

"For two of you? You don't need to pay."He said as he hand the ticket to Baro. "Why? You're searching for buyer, right?" He asked.

"Well, Me and you are friends. And junseoblover and me are friends. You don't have to pay. think that as a gift to you guys." He said.

"I should go now. Enjoy." He waved his hand. "Thank you for this." Jinyoung said.

"Let's go to Sauna. You need to relax." Jinyoung invited her. She nodded.

They went to Sauna. It's a private Sauna so just the two of them are there. They changed their clothes and went to Girls' and Boys' Sauna rooms.

After a few minutes, Jinyoung was falling asleep when something caught his attention. He smelled smoke in the place. He check out to see what it is and he was surprised to see fire all over the place. Sprinklers are all off and even the smoke alarm.

"Fire!" He shouted. He rushed to the Girls' Sauna room as he heard junseoblover calling him.

"Jagiya! Jagiya!" She shouted for help.

"junseoblover where are you?" smoke filled the place and Jinyoung couldn't see anymore. "Jagiya!" She cried for help. He finally found the Girls' Sauna Room. He kicked the door because he couldn't open the door. He was surprised to see junseoblover lying down, unconcious.

"junseoblover" shouted. He carried her bridal style and struggle his way out. When they reached the front door and went out of the building, Baro, the fire volunteer was there. Sandeul was also there, who was the owner of the building. Press people was also there to cover the story. Sandeul rushed to junseoblover when he saw her unconcious. Police went to Jinyoung and arrest him for arson.

junseoblover opened her eyes. It was really bright. She immediately looked for Jinyoung but she no one but Sandeul, CNU, Baro and Gongchan.

"Where's Jinyoung?" She immediately sat up and tried removing the dextrose from her hand.

"Stay still." Sandeul stopped her from pulling it. "He's at the Police Station." He added.

"Police Station? What is he doing there? We're victims here! Not suspect!" They all looked down.

"Noona, sorry." Gongchan said. "It's our fault. Sorry." Baro said.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she shook her head.

"We planned this everything. Baro gave the ticket to Jinyoung to Sauna." CNU said.

"So you're the one who cause the fire?" She asked as tears started to fell from her eyes. "I thought you were Jinyoung's friends."

"We didn't did that! We're surprised also when we saw a fire. We just plan to trap you guys inside and then we'll show you that we're better than Jinyoung by taking care of you. We didn't plan anything bad to you and Jinyoung, we just can't do that! We're Jinyoung's friends since childhood!" Sandeul explained.

"Then what is he doing at the Police Station right now? Tell me!" She cried. "evidences are all pointing in him." Baro said.

"Who did this?" She calmly said. "We don't know." Gongchan said as tears also fall down from his eyes.

"But we are suspecting someone right now." CNU added.

**CHAPTER 17**

After junseoblover was released in the hospital, she and CNU, Sandeul, Baro and Gongchan Immediately went to the Police Station to visit Jinyoung. When junseoblover saw Jinyoung she rushed in him and tried hugging him even thought there are Jail Bars between them. She cried as she saw Jinyoung on jail.

"Are you okay?" She tucked him in. Jinyoung nodded. Tears started to fall from their eyes. "You, are you okay? you're unconcious earlier." Jinyoung cupped his hand in her face. junseoblover hold his hand and nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Sandeul explained everything to Jinyoung and surprisely, Jinyoung didn't get mad or angry to them.

"Take care of her. I'll be staying here for further investigations." Jinyoung said. He gently pushed junseoblover away to let her rest. She shook her head as she hold on him tighter. "I'll stay here, Jagiya. I won't leave you alone." She cried. Jinyoung started to cry because he also didn't want her to go but she should go. "Go on. I'll be fine here. Take care of yourself." He said. CNU stood her up and pulled her away from Jinyoung.

"Take care of her." Jinyoung said to them. They nodded.

They all stayed at Sandeul's house.

"I can't be far from Jinyoung." She said.

"He told you to rest. You can't go back in there again." Baro said.

"I couldn't breathe without him." She said. "We know that both of you love each other. But It's just temporary. We'll visit him again tomorrow." CNU said.

"I mean it. I can't breathe without him." They all stare at her.

"I think you should know this thing." She said. They all went closer to listen to her. "I'm Jinyoung's experiment." She said. They stared blankly on her and laughed really hard.

"What's funny?" She asked. "You have good sense of humor." Sandeul said.

"It's true. I'm just his experiment! Didn't you guys felt weird when you just found me with Jinyoung?" They stare at each other then nodded.

"I'm just his experiment. He made me so that he can have a friend. I'm not human." Their jaw almost fell. The girl that they're fight for is not a real human. "I can't be far from him. Because if i do, I'll die." She explained everything to them and they started to make plan how to make her stay with Jinyoung. But they came out with nothing. junseoblover has to sleep without Jinyoung. CNU, Sandeul, Baro and Gongchan made shifts to guard her when she sleeps. There were time tht she can't breathe and they gave her oxygen, which came from Sandeul, a dentist.

"20 days remaining."

Early morning, they went to visit Jinyoung. Police released him because of lack of evidence. Jinyoung hugged her tight.

"Did you sleep?" He asked her. She nodded. Jinyoung hugged her more tight. "Thanks guys." He said.

"No problem." they said in chorus.

When they reached in Jinyoung's house, something surprised them all. Jiyeon was standing infront of the door.

"Jinyoung." She said. Jinyoung pushed back junseoblover

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Jiyeon took a step forward. "Let's talk." She said.

"I don't want to talk to you." Jinyoung said. Jiyeon cried. "Jinyoung, I love you! you're the reason why i came back to South Korea."

"Tell me, are you the cause of fire in Sandeul's Sauna house?" He asked. Jiyeon sat down. She looked down and started crying.

"Yes." Gongchan hold junseoblover's hand. "I'm the cause. Why?" She said in unusual tone.

"Why did you do that?" Jinyoung said. "Because I love you, Jinyoung! And I can't take it when you're with her!" She went closer to him.

"Do you think, I'll love you back after what you did?" Jiyeon begged him. "I can't love you anymore, Jiyeon."

"It's because of that Bitch!" she shouted as she points in junseoblover. junseoblover hugged Gongchan and Baro blocked her way. "Don't touch her!" Sandeul shouted.

"Now you're on her side? I thought you guys are with me? We planned this!" She shouted. "You planned this by yourself! We hadn't gone this far!" CNU shouted back. Jiyeon cried.

"I'm sorry." She said then ran away. Jinyoung ran after her. He was going to ask her more explanation.

"Jagiya watch out!" junseoblover shouted. A fast car hit Jinyoung making him fall in the ground.

junseoblover rushed to Jinyoung and tried waking him up.

"Jagiya, Jagiya No!" she shouted.

**CHAPTER 18**

They rushed Jinyoung to the hospital. Blood filled him. junseoblover was crying. The nurse blocked them, "Just wait here, sir and mam. We'll take care of the patient."

"Just do whatever you can do to save him." Sandeul ordered them. Gongchan sat junseoblover down. She was also full of blood because of Jinyoung. She cried endlessly.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry." Baro tried to calm her. She hugged Gongchan.

"You'll be fine, Jinyoung. I know you will." CNU said to his self.

After minutes of waiting, the doctor went out of the emergency room. "We need to do surgery on him. He's still unstable right now."

"Just do everything." Sandeul said. The doctor rushed Jinyoung into the operating room.

junseoblover cried harder as she keeps on waiting for Jinyoung. "He'll be fine. Just calm down." Baro was still trying his best to calm her down. "He'll be fine for you. Don't worry." Gongchan said. junseoblover stopped crying. Hours later, the doctor went out of the operating room.

"How was Jinyoung?" Sandeul worriedly asked. The doctor looked down.

"He's on comatose." he said. "What?" junseoblover stood up and started crying again.

"When will he woke up?" CNU asked. "Maybe a day, a week, a month, a year. And worst maybe he won't." He said. junseoblover kneeled down. Then she ran in the door of operating room as she tried to see Jinyoung from inside. Baro pulled her away from the door.

"Jagiya!" she shouted.

"19 days remaining."

"He'll be fine." Baro talked to her.

She was staring blankly in nowhere. "Have a rest first. We'll take care of him. You need to rest first." Sandeul said.

She shook her head. "I'll stay here." She said.

"Noona, you need to rest. Jinyoung hyung wouldn't be happy if he saw you like that." Gongchan said. Tears started to fall from her eyes again.

"Jinyoung needs me here." She cried. They know that they can't do anything but to let her stay. She doesn't want to leave Jinyoung in the hospital.

Dinner time, they are all eating dinner exept for junseoblover who was still beside Jinyoung.

"Noona, eat first. You'll be sick if you don't." Gongchand hand her a tuperware of food.

"I don't have appetite. I don't wanna eat." She said.

"junseoblover, you need to eat. We'll let you stay here if you eat dinner." CNU said. She was forced to eat by them.

Outside Jinyoung's room.

"What if i just kissed him?" She asked Sandeul.

"What? If you'll do that, according to what you told us the other day, you'll loose your chance to be a human and you'll diappear." Sandeul said.

"I can't let him die." She looked really serious.

"When you do that, you'll die!" Baro said.

"I don't care. I'll save him no matter what." She said. "I'm just his experiment." She added.

"Do you think he'll be happy when he woke up and you're not there anymore?" Gongchan asked, crying.

"I don't know what to do. Time keeps passing by and he's still asleep. I'm losing hopes now." She cried.

"Just trust Jinyoung. He'll woke for you. He loves you, just trust him." CNU said. They are all now crying.

"I don't know what will happen to me, when Jinyoung die." She cried.

Nurse rushed inside Jinyoung's room. Everyone panicked when they saw them trying to revive Jinyoung.

"Jagiya!" She entered the room. Doctors rushed and trying hard to revive him, and everyone sighed in relief when Jinyoung got stable again.

"I wouldn't let this happen again, Jagiya." She whispered in Jinyoung's ear.

Night time. Everyone was asleep except for junseoblover who was just staring at Jinyoung.

"Jagiya, I'm sorry." She cupped her hand in his face.

"I know you wouldn't be happy by this. But this is the only thing that i can think to make you alive." She whispered.

Tears fell down from her eyes. Gongchan woked up and she was surprised to her kissing Jinyoung, he tried stopping her but it was already too late. She disappear just like a bubble.

**CHAPTER 19**

"You choose your own destiny, junseoblover." Bae Jun said. She hold her tears up, she doesn't want him to see her crying.

"Do you know what will be the consequence of what you do?" She nodded. "I'll take it, whatever it is."

"You really love him, don't you?" He asked. She can no longer hold her tears. "I really do."

"I'm sorry to say but you have to disappear." He said. "You're mission is already finished here. You have to disappear now."

She nodded. "I just wish he'll be okay without me."

"That's what I want him to do also, but i don't he can." He said. He felt really sad about what happen.

"If there's only a way to be a human even just for a day, I'll take it no matter what." She said.

Then she disapperead just like a bubble.

Jinyoung rubbed his eyes and opened it slowly. He felt like he wasn't got into an accident. He gently sat up as the other boys stare at him blankly. He smiled at them and searched for junseoblover. Even though it was just a day that he didn't saw her, it already felt like forever. His smile faded when he didn't saw her.

"Where's junseoblover?" He asked them. No one liked to answer him.

"Is she home? When she'll be back?" He asked again. Gongchan's tears fell. All of them looked at him sadly.

"I don't like that look. Where's she?" CNU went otuside the room. He couldn't take it anymore. Jinyoung's tears fell down. He didn't know why.

"Where is she? Answer me!" Jinyoung shouted. "She disappeared." Baro said as he hold his tears up.

"What do you mean?"

"You we're in danger yesterday. You undergo a surgery after the accident that happened. You nearly died. And, and she couldn't see you like that. She, she gave away her life for you. That's why you're awake now." Sandeul explained. He knew that this would hurt Jinyoung but he know that he couldn't fool him.

Jinyoung burst into tears. He tried making his self believe that it wasn't true, but in his heart, there's a side that says it's true.

Doctors couldn't explain how he recovers really fast. After almost 3 days, they discharged him from the hospital. Jinyoung wasn't like before. He was always quiet and don't talk to anyone. A week later, while Jinyoung was staring blankly in nowhere, someone knocked in the door. He immediately stood up and opened the door, he hoped that it was junseoblover. But he was disappointed that it was not her, but Jiyeon.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Jinyoung left the door opened and let her in.

Jiyeon sat down infront of him. Jiyeon stared at him Jinyoung looked away.

"I'm sorry, Jinyoung." She started crying. "I know I've been too much. I'm sorry."

"I already forgave you, Jiyeon. You don't have to say that you're sorry." He said.

"I hope you'll be happy with junseoblover. You both deserve each other." She said.

"That won't happen anymore. She's already gone." Jiyeon doesn't want to ask more questions she just knew that they're over.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jinyoung shook his head. "Don't be."

"Listen, Sandeul doesn't want to sue me anymore. He let me free. I'm going back to London and try to forget about you. I hope we can still be friends."

"Don't worry. Just take care of yourself there." Jinyoung said. Jinyoung escorted her out but she turned back before she left.

"I don't know if it will help but, Jinyoung, She loves you so much. If there's someone who'll fit perfectly to you, junseoblover is." Jiyeon said. Jinyoung started crying. "I know. If there's only a way to make her come back to me, I'll do it. Even if it cost my life. I wouldn't mind. Just to be with her." Jiyeon hugged him.

"True Love will find a way." Jiyeon said then went out of his house. Jinyoung was left alone again. He issed her so much. He don't know how he survived a day without her. Everything he saw just remind him of junseoblover.

"I'll just be here to wait for you." Jinyoung promised. He smiled as he remember you.

_"I need you." junseoblover said._

_"You... You, need me?" He asked._

_junseoblover nodded._

_"Why?" Jinyoung asked._

_"Because you created me. Without you, I'm nothing." junseoblover said. "I am getting my energy form you. If you're far from me, I can't breathe. And if you don't want me anymore, I'll disappear. That's how my life is."junseoblover continued._

_"So, you're life is depended on me?" Jinyoung asked. She nodded._

_junseoblover touched Jinyoung's chest. She felt Jinyoung's heart beat. then with her other hand, she touched her chest._

_"You're heart beat is the same as mine. We're one. If you're hurt, I'm hurt. If you're happy then I'm also happy. I'm you're friend Jinyoung." she said. Jinyoung smiled after hearing what junseoblover said. He felt that he has someone now._

"That's right. I should be happy now. Because if i got sad, she'll got sad too. And I don't want that to happen." Jinyoung cheered his self.

"Even thought I know that you're gone, You're still here in my heart." He touched his chest and felt his heart beat.

"I couldn't see her anymore, Goodbye junseoblover."

**FINAL**

5 years later. Everybody has moved on after junseoblover disappeared. It was wasn't easy for them though but they still manage to move on with their lives. Baro's sister went home after she study in abroad. Gongchan fell in love with her. Sandeul was now a very sucessful dentist, He's now married and had 1 child. CNU was a news anchor in a TV show. He got promoted after he made a story about Science Experiments. Everybody was happy and contented except for Jinyoung. Although he tried really hard forgeting her, he just culdn't. Everything he saw just reminds him of junseoblover. He was now the Laboratory Supervisor in their Clinic. Bae Jun retarded early because he saw Jinyoung was working really hard and he deserve that spot for him.

It was Jinyoung's day off when he decided to roam around the Seoul. Places weren't that crowded because it's still school hours and office hours. When he saw in a Mall, a girl called him from behind.

"Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung looked back to see who it is, It was Jiyeon with a baby.

"Jinyoung!" She said as she ran beside him. Jinyoung giggled as he saw Jiyeon catching her breath.

"I know it's you!" She said.

"Yes, it's me. I thought you were in London?"

Jiyeon nodded. "I am but I'm back."

"That's good." Then he looked at the baby. "Your daughter?"

Jiyeon nodded proudly. "Yup! I'm happily married with an English." She called him from behind.

"He's Alfred. My husband." He bowed to him.

"He speak Korean?" Jiyeon nodded. "I taught him!" They went into a restaurant for a lunch with Jiyeon's family.

"So how are you and junseoblover?" Jinyoung looked down. "Same. She didn't come back."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jiyeon said. "Have you moved on?"

Jinyoung shook his head. "I wish I was, but I'm not."

"Everything will be alright." Jiyeon said. After having lunch they both went into their own ways. Jinyoung was left alone again. He decided to sat at an empty bench in a park. He saw happy children running and playing. He remembered junseoblover. They use to play like kids when they were in Beach.

_"Come on. The sun's already up." he said as he pulled junseoblover's hand._

_"I just want to stay here. Please." she begged._

_"If we stay here, you're white skin will be brown then you'll have sunburn. Do you want that?" Jinyoung told her. She frowned again, she doesn't want to leave the beach._

_Jinyoung saw her sad face. "I promise, we'll be back here." he sad then cuddled her face._

_"Promise?" she asked as her face was slowly brightening up._

_"I promise." he said then stroke junseoblover's hair._

"That promise." He said to his self as he started smiling. He looked at the other side of the park and he saw a guy studying. He was wearing a big glasses just like him before.

"Thanks to her, I was already changed." He muttered. Tons of flashbacks are coming back to him. And all of that was about junseoblover. he really misses her so much.

He saw an ice cream vendor nearby. He bought two of them.

_"Jagiya, i want that one." she said. "Ice Cream?" he asked._

_"Is that what you call it?" she asked. "It's nice to know that you can read others dream but you don't know what a simple Ice Cream is called." Jinyoung said. junseoblover frowned. he bought her an ice cream._

_"Here. Thank You, junseoblover." he said. junseoblover excitedly grabbed the ice cream form Jinyoung and tasted it._

_"Hmm! Yummy! Jagiya, i love this thing!" she said. Jinyoung laughed._

He smiled as he looked to the two ice creams.

"I wish she was here." He sighed really deep. "She'd be happy if she saw this. It's her favorite." He whispered. He was going to lick the ice cream when he heard a very familiar voice.

"I assume that, that Ice Cream was mine." Jinyoung looked back to see who it is. He gently rubbed his eyes, he thought he was just dreaming. She smiled sweetly. It was junseoblover that he's seeing.

Jing stood up and slowly went near her. Tears fell from his eyes. He can't believe it was really her.

"Jagiya!" She shouted. That one word makes his heart melt. He hugged her really tight.

"How'd you get back?" He asked.

"Because you wished! I told you before if you're happy, I'm happy. If you're sad, I'm sad. And if you don't want me anymore, I'll disappear. And if you need me, I'll be there." She cuddled his face.

"I miss you." She whispered. Jinyoung leaned forward wanting to kiss her but he pushed his self away as he remembered that she'll disappear if she do that. junseoblover giggled.

"I'm human now!" She whispered, then grabbed Jinyoung's face and kissed him deeply.

"I love you." she whispered. "I love you more." Jinyoung whispered.

**CREDITS TO OWNER : mskpopreader**

**SOURCE : asianfanfic**


End file.
